


Spiral

by missanimefan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanimefan/pseuds/missanimefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus interrupts Kankri and sparks the trolls anger. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

"And so that is why the social justice system needs to be breached and we must take the time to label triggers to avoid offense that could otherwise be avoided with simple hashtagged words and consideration. Thus leading me to the next matter in which-"

Cronus sighed as Kankri began to pour into yet another rant about the injustices and problems in society. He knew this would spell another long tiring hour of bullshit, that was why Porrim had excused herself and not returned. He was NOT going to sit around for that again.

"Hey, Chief? Can we cut this short?"

Kankri tilted his head, "Why Cronus, I was just about to detail the flaws in the Alternians legal systems to ours. If you'll listen it shouldn't take too long. Cutting me off like that is really triggering to-"

"Come on Kanny."Black pupils flickered and Cronus was being held up by his shirt in an instant, "Tw: Shut up Cronus. Tw: Interrupting is rude-"

"S-shit C-chief!" Cronus squirmed but found himself being pinned to the wall, "Teasing is a t-trigger too." A low moan slipped past his lips, the knee between his leg grinding his sheathed buldge, though Kankri was too riled up to notice.

He pushed forth causing Cronus' shirt to scrap along the wall and scratched at his back. He tried to wiggle up away from the stimulation and cursed himself. Of course Kankri would think nothing of it, but he was determined to get the angry trolls attention, even if it meant he would have to play dirty. It would be better than being left high and dry without any vengeance.

Slipping a hand around the gray hand ensnaring his neck he pushed it enough to catch some breath before the other one slid down and massaged at the crook of his captors pants. With a jolt he noted Kankris eyes flare, shoving him back and taking both of them to the floor. He hovered long enough to make Cronus whimper before returning the gesture but with rougher motions.

"Ch-Ahhh!" Trembling he felt his nook drip and the uncomfortable wetness in his pants forcing him to shift in Kankris iron grip. Wrist were pinned and the candy red sweater brushed the trickling drool from Cronus' lips.

"I barely touched you, yet here you are messy and needy," Kankri tsked disapprovingly, No wonder you don't get pailed Tw: Degradation."

Cronus curved his body towards Kankris and let out a shuddering breath, "T-teasing doesn't help any c-chief."

Kankri responded by leaning forward and biting near the gills of Cronus' neck, a high pitched squeak and jump silencing the sea dweller quite effectively. He remained quite until fingers pressed into his pants where his genetic material was staining the fabric and his legs, a high pitche keen emitting from him followed by a cough from the hand moving away from his air passage.

Kankri by now had died down to a low burning anger, fully aware what he was doing at this point but too far gone in the previous rage to put up his barriers. He toyed with the pants and slid his fingers below the waistband to rub the sheathe while a violet buldge slid out. Cronus was panting by now and he couldn't bring up a clear thought in the warm pleasant haze.

Kankri pressed the buldge and trailed down Cronus' nook, pressing in and receiving a shocked gasp. He grinned and pumped the fingers back and forth slow at first but increasing speed. As soon as Cronus squealed to indicate his breaking point, Kankri stopped and removed himself.

"Maybe next time you will know not to interrupt someone when they talk," he huffed and marched away, leaving a disoriented Cronus behind to try and process what just happened. Muttering about confusing quadrants and picking himself up to find somewhere to finish his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a "hey I'm on my phone in a coffee shop, let's write sorta porn" type thing. Based on art of angry Kankri. Honestly this is just PWP :|


End file.
